


Haikyuu-tie

by Hallowtine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Lemon, Multi, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, Smut, alpha kageyama, daddy - Freeform, daddydom, dd/lg, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowtine/pseuds/Hallowtine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Stuttering : Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader<br/>2) HI-NO-TA : no ships<br/>3) nice recieve : KAGEHINA LEMON<br/>4) Teddy bear : Asahi Lemon<br/>5) Hinata X Tsukki X Yamaguchi<br/>6) Daddy : Daichi lemon<br/>7) kags fucked up : A!Kageyama X O!reader angst<br/>8) can it work? O!Suga X O!reader<br/>Note: REQUESTS HAVE MOVE TO TUMBLR! haikyuutscenarios.tumblr.com</p><p>Thank you for your patience guys, it was just inconvienent to use AO3 when getting requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuttering (Yamaguchi Tadashi)

**Author's Note:**

> Alpaca-Chan: this is my first song-fic! The song used is Stuttering by Ben's Brother.
> 
> I decided to use Tadashi-chi for this one because when I heard the song I just asdfghjkl.  
> Tadashi is precious.  
> More cute Tadashi.

So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
And I feel so, so, so unsexy  
So maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me

Tadashi had no idea how he ended up with you. Kei dragged him towards you and bluntly said "he has a crush on you". Tadashi was mortified, the color of a chili pepper and a stuttering mess trying his best to deny that he did. "I like you too Tadashi-kun"  
His heart stopped. What? Did they just say they liked him to. "I told you Yamaguchi, now grow a pair and ask them out," through a furiously beating heart and a twisted tongue he managed the words. You had giggled at his innocents and accepted his request. He couldn't be happier. A few months passed and you two kept your relationship rather quiet. No one really knew besides Tsukki because you were afraid his teammates would harass him and make his poor heart beat faster then a humming bird.

So kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su-su-suffering

One day you were at Yamaguchi's home. You both were working on studying, one more than the other. Tadashi was currently distracted by you. His eyes were looking at your lips, the way they glossed off the light from the window. The way they moved while silently wording what was on the page. They are glossy and plump, his thoughts started to travel to kissing those lips. Thoughts of your whispers and your lips kissing along his jaw, down his neck... Lower. He swallows the saliva that began to build up. His palms are sweating and his face is cherry red. "Ne- are you okay Tada-kun?" He jolted from his thoughts when you called his name. "I-I-I fu-fuh-fine," you giggle and scoot closer to him. "What's on your mind Tada-kun~ you only stutter when something is bothering you~". He is clearly flustered as you scoot closer to him. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close. "You can tell me you know~" flustered babbling is spurt forth from the shy boy. "K-kuh-kii," "what Tada-Kun~?" He keeps stuttering and failing with his words. His eyes locked on yours you decide to lean in and peck his lips slowly. You pull away but Yamaguchi pushes his face back to yours. You chuckle and kiss him back, your arms wrapping around the boy. His hands are oddly shuffling in the air as if they don't know where to go. His hands finally rest on your waist. He stuffers out your name, trying to talk but you lick his lower lip. "Shh... Tadashi... I love you"  
The boy would have cried if you hadn't started letting yourself wander on him.


	2. HI-NO-TA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya Yuu first person  
> Slight implications of one sided noya/hina
> 
> Hinata asks Tanaka to let him try weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpaca-chan: WARNING OF RECRIATINAL DRUG USE/ UNDERAGE DRUG USE

"NOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAA"

I heard Tanaka screech as he ran in my direction. Hinata chased behind him. "Yo Ryuu, wassup," Tanaka came to a halt in front of me. "I got the goods," that's all it took for me to understand why he was excited. Sis must have brought Tanaka some weed. "OOOOOOOHHHHH" my fists clenched, I could do with getting lit before finals came up. Hinata's small screaming alerted me. He seemed excited and my eyebrow raise a little. "Ryuu?" Tanaka cleared his throat. "He wants to try," "good enough for me, so after practice?" Tanaka chuckled a bit. "Suga would worry if all three of us skip out so yea," with a click of my tongue I grabbed my bag and the three of us headed out to practice.

-

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hinata was busy waving goodbye to the others we were walking with. Hinata and I were heading to Tanaka's. Poor Hinata, he seemed so nervous and scared. I could almost call my kouhai cute. "S-so... what's it like... being high," Tanaka laughed bombastically. "It's chill, makes it easier to relax- oh and you get hungry as hell though! I mean... at least I do," Hinata fidgets with his fingers. "I'm not going to hallucinate or anything, right?" It's my turn to laugh. I pet the red head "no, not unless you intend to share LSD little man," Hinata starts to panic. "WHAT IS THAT" goddamn. This shrimp can be so adorable. "Heh, don't worry though, Ryuu and I don't mess with anything besides trees. We may be idiots but we're not stupid," I puff out my chest. "Speak for your self Noya," I squint harshly at Ryuu, about to say something until I hear Saeko call my name. "How ya been little man," she ruffles my hair and I laugh. "I've been good sis," "GOOD" she pumps her chest like a proud mother. "C'mon little mans, don't stand out in the cold," the three of us were welcomed into the Tanaka household. Obviously the parents weren't home, we all huddle in Ryuu's room. Sis already had a blunt in hand, she took a drag and passed it to Ryuu. In turn he passed it to me, while sis rolled up a second one I filled my own lungs. Breathing in with my gut, my eyes closed. I pulled the blunt from my lips and let the smoke leave my body. The perfect stress reliever. I looked towards Hinata and held it out for him. His lips squished together, eyes wide in amazement as his shaky hands tried to take it. "It doesn't bite Sho," I chuckle and the boy puts it between his lips. He takes a small drag, almost choking on the smoke. The Tanaka siblings laugh, Ryuu passing me my own blunt. I leave Hinata to his struggles and sit in the corner of the room. Saeko opens the window and turns on the fan by the window. "Ne Hinata, how is it," Ryuu is eager to know. "It's... different?" "C'mon Ryuu he's barely had any," I click my tongue and breath in the herb again. I blow out a few O rings before exhaling the rest of the smoke. I let my head rest on the wall, eyes half lidded as Saeko turns on the music and Ryuu shoots the shit with Hinata. A bag of chips is passed around, I'm kinda surprised Saeko hasn't kept the bag for herself. "Sho, would Tobio be into this," I question, bringing my head to face him. "I doubt it, Tobio isn't the kind to hang out with others let alone get high," Hinata breaths in, finally getting the hang of smoking. He still chokes on the smoke every now and then. I wouldn't mind this for the rest of my life. Sitting here with my best friends smoking pot and making shitty jokes. All of us will eventually doze off.

-

"FUCK"  
Tanaka's loud voice booms around the room as he panics to get dressed. "I FORGOT WE HAD MORNING PRACTICE DAICHI JUST CALLED," Hinata jumps up and panics to get his uniform on. I lazily slump over and shove my face into the pillow. "No" Tanaka throws his pillow at me. "GET UP YOU LITTLE SHIT," growling I grab the pillow that hit me. "I SAID NO," throwing the pillow at Tanaka but Hinata ran in the way. He screeched in response. "WHY NOYA SENPAI," "IM SORRY SHO" I jump up and try to comfort the small ball of energy.

The three of us finally make it to the gym, everyone's already at the gym. I'm still dozy so I'm not my best. I was falling asleep while standing up until I hear Tobio yell at Hinata. "WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE SMOKE!" Tanaka shoots me a glance but I quickly glance at Daichi. He knows what me and Tanaka do, but I imagine he's not so happy about us inviting a first year. Fuck.


	3. Nice Recieve (Kagehina) lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickle fight goeS WONG  
> **Alpaca-chan warns of smut/lemon

"FIX IT"  
"NO"  
"GODDAMIT SHOUYO YOU PIECE OF SHIT"  
"I DID NOTHING WRONG YOU KING"  
"YOU DID NOT JUST"

The red head screamed and ran. I was hanging out with Hinata and Hinata thought it would be a fun idea to mess with all the objects in his kitchen and make it an OCD nightmare. I placed the silverware on the table for the second time today. Before long Hinata ran back and pulled on the table cloth making plastic table wear fall onto the floor before laughing up a storm. "H I N A T A S H O U Y O" I caught Hinata by the waist as he was trying to run by. I then threw the short boy onto the table, my voice low and growling with anger. The shrimp was laughing historically at the my suffering. I wouldn't dare harm the small precious cinnamon bun known as Hinata. But I had plans to get revenge. Oh did I have plans. My arms raised above the boy, the air was thick and Hinata's laughter became more awkward and scared before.  
"ATTACK!"  
My fingers were at Hinata's waist and tickling him furiously. The red head was extremely ticklish, and I knew every weak spot. His waist, the back of his neck, near his ears. As Hinata began a panic filled laughter and begged for mercy, trying to escape my wrath. I moved my hands to Hinata's neck and began tickling, the shrimp flailed. Hinata's giggles and tear filled eyes, he managed to choke out my name "TOBIO PLEASE". 

/god damn it shrimpy/

Does he have any idea what that sounded like. I can feel my cheeks flush already. "Shouyo..." I can feel saliva build up, the red head looks up to me with innocent wide eyes. "Tobio?" Fuck. I inched closer to him and brush my lips onto his. He pushed his face closer to connect our lips, his arms wrapped around my neck. By instinct I wrap my own arms around his waist. Hinata's kiss was hungry, his tongue brushing against my lower lip. I open my lips and his tongue darts in, he tries to pull me even closer. His legs wrap around my waist. I try to pull back but Hinata tugs at my head and I let out a small moan. He knows all my weaknesses, his small hands slide down from my scalp and drag along my clothed chest. "Tobio~" he is purring my name. Goddamnit Shouyo. I burry my teeth into his neck, hands clawing at his thighs. His whimpers are sweet. Almost like a drug. I pull him closer to the edge of the table by his waist. I tug his shirt up and he helps throw it to a forgotten corner. My lips return to his neck, sucking until a purple bruise is evident. I drag my tongue along his collar bone and slip my fingers around his nipples. My mouth finds its way to his chest and sucks at his bud. His hands are buried in my hair, he is whimpering and it feels as if he's trying to push my head lower. I pull away from him and practically tear my own shirt off. I pick him off the table, connecting our lips once more as I stumble up the stairs and to his room. I drop him to the bed fully laying into his body.

He pulls at the pants and I manage to slide them off, biting at his lips in the process. "Tobio- hurry..." His voice is weak, I guess I managed to really get him going. I run my hands up his thighs and cup his groin in the palms of my hands. His moans drip like honey as I palm him though his pants. I tug his shorts down, along with the cute Totoro boxers he was wearing. I quickly use my tongue to tease his slit. His hands pull at my hair but I'm able to resist and keep teasing him. Running my tongue along the length, sucking lightly at the sides and barely letting his tip in my mouth. "F-fuck Tobio" fine... I'll comply. I took him all in my mouth, playing with his balls and pleased him until he was a squirming mess. As I felt him grow slightly and twitch I pulled away from him, ignoring his protest. "Where is it Shouyo," "t-top drawer," I stretch over and throw open the drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. I chuckle to myself, Almost empty. When I pull back to Hinata he's rubbing himself, I grab his wrists and pin him to the bed. I close in on his ear "I didn't say you could touch yourself," Hinata whines as I begin nipping his ear. "Ne- ne... You want me don't you Shouyo" "yes please! Please!" I pull my hands away from arms. Putting the lube on my fingers and sliding them into his ass. It doesn't take long for him to loosen up. "Tobiooooooo-" I groan before slowly sliding myself into him. Hinata lets out a long breath as I go deep into him. "Fuck," I breathed out. "M- move, Tobio" I sigh out and grab Hinata's legs. He's tight... "Relax a bit," I lean into Hinata and begin sucking on his lips. Once I feel him loosen up I'm able to increase my pace. I bite into Hinata's skin to keep myself from grunting. I wrap my fingers around his cock. Pumping in rhythm with how I thrust. "T-T-TOBIO HARDER" wrapping my arms around his small frame I pound into his body. Hinata went silent but I could feel him push into me, I felt him come in my hand and his ass tighten against me. I pull my mouth from Hinata's skin and manage to breath out his name. Hinata and I were catching our breath, I pull out of him and separate our sticky bodies. I pull a tissue out from nearby and clean up Hinata gently. His giggling and jumps into me, a hug? "What?" Hinata kisses my neck and up to my cheeks. He places a kiss on my lips and pulled away.

"Looks like you can focus on something other then volley ball,"  
"...."  
"Hehe, what's wrong Tobio"  
"Nice receive"  
"YOU DID NOT JUST"


	4. Teddy bear (Asahi LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy smut with the giant softie  
> This...  
> Was an accsident I wrote while trying to avoid doing a research paper

The teddy bear known as Azumane Asahi is the cutest damn boyfriend. You had opened your locker and found a pink envelope with little heart stickers and cute animal drawings. He wrote the lyrics to your favorite song and sent it to you like a love letter. He is such a dork and you love him. You put the letter back in the envelope and head out to the front gates. His practice finished early and you stayed behind so he could walk you home. While you walked up to him you hit his nose with the envelope and he squeaked a little at your surprise attack but smile afterwards. "Your cute you know that Asa-kun~" "your cuter~" the gentle giant leaned down and kissed your lips softly. You entwined your fingers with his and laughed at him, his strong hand squeezing yours a bit. And you smile his way. During the walk to your house it starts to rain and you both rush to his home, which was much closer right now then yours. "I'm so sorry Asa-kun" he laughed and hung his jacket up. "You can stay here until the rain stops [name]" "Kuma-kunnnnnn" "k-kuma?" He face turns pink. "Yes, kuma~ your tall and strong and can scare people but you just love to be hugged and fed, a big ol' baby kuma~" you took your shoes off in the door way before tackling his waist and giggling as he starts making little rawr noises. "Better watch out little bunny honey, i'ma steal that picnic basket," you laugh out heartily. "Your just too cute Asahi, I could eat you up," he  
Picks you up by the waist. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," you giggle and hug his neck, wrapping your legs around him as he kisses and nips your neck.

Your face turns the shade of salmonberry, and you suck on his earlobe and claw at his shirt. He gets weak in the knees when you bite or suck his earlobe. "[name]," he breaths out and moves his head away to try and lock lips with you. Your hands find a way to pull out his hair band and his hair goes loose. Oh dear god his hair. You could run your fingers through it all day. As your face war continues on you tug at his hair and start biting at his lip. With Asahi being Asahi, you have to be the dominant one. You pull from his face "Asahiiiiiii~". His breathing picks up and he tries to look away but your hands hold his face in place. "I want you to take me Asahi," he swallows hard as you look him in the eye. "W-where?" Asahi has never been much of a kinky person, but since you started pushing his boundaries things have gotten much better. "Why not the couch," you nudge your head towards the table in the living room. His face turned red. "I eat there!" You pulled at his tie. "You sure do," he visibly shuddered at your words before going in for another long and hungry kiss. He laid you out and bit at your lip before biting at your neck. He was unbuttoning your uniform shirt and leaving marks all along your skin. His large hands felt every inch of your torso before pinching and pulling at your nipples. You squirm at the tease as he grinds his pelvis into you. Your hands pull his tie from his body and you practically rip his school shirt off. His godly body. His abs must have been chiseled by the Greeks themselves. Your hands runs long his chest and abs. He was such a sight. Long hair draping his face, the slight stuble on his Jaw, his wide eyes on your body. The way his breathing is heavy or the way his muscles move as he touches your skin. His hands find themselves in your under where while you were busy admiring him. His fingers rub against your clit, he watches your body arc and your tongue glide along your lip. Your name leeks from his own, as he leans in to kiss one of your nipples. His hands pull down your panties, you've notice Asahi has a thing for you keeping the skirt on. He unbuckled his belt in a rush, his pants confining his growing issue. He pulls his mouth away, and just looks at you. His eyes glaze over your form.

"You're gorgeous you know," Asahi's hand cups one of your cheeks as the other pushes strands of hair behind your ear. All your confidence is blown away and you look away from him, he leans into you and gives your cheek a kiss before pushing into you. Your eyelashes flutter open as he slowly goes in deeper. Your hands jump to his shoulders and his face leans in to kiss your neck. His thrusts are slow and sweet. He is so gentle when he touches you now, his fingertips on your waist that are slowly creeping to your thigh. His touch is so gentle you feel tears brimming in your eyes. His mouth kissed from your neck to your jaw, along your cheek and he kissed both of your eyelids. He leaned his body close, wrapping arms around you as he continued his slow place. He keeps whispering sweet thing to you as his kisses continue. "Asahi... Your pace- is killing m-me," he pulled his face away. "A-alright... So I can go f-faster then," you bat your eyes open. "Please," he is putty in your hands. His lips lock on your own and he increases his pace. You moan into his kisses, chest pressed to his and legs around his body. His arms wrapped in yours as if he is afraid to let go. "Asahi," you breath out as he hits your sweet spots. You mind becoming a blank slate and his thrusts become uneven. As he reaches his climax he buries his face in the crook of your neck. Your name leaves his lips a good several times before he looses his grip on you. He reaches over to the coffee table and pulls out a tissue to clean up the mess. He stops half way through cleaning you up. "Oh god" you hear him say. "What Asahi," his face is panicked as he looks up. "I didn't wear a condom, oh jeez, I'm so sorry how are we gun-" you put your hand on his face. "I told you I'm on the pill, you dork," his face calmed a little and an awkward chuckle left his lips. "Sorry," "stop saying sorry Asahi," ".... Sorry" "Asahi," his lips curled inwards and his eyes screamed for forgiveness. Both your hands cupped his cheeks. "I love you," his expression smoothie out as he whispered that he loved you back. "Good. Now go take a shower, after volleyball practice and sex you're all sweaty and smell bad!" His face became one of panic and horror. "Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry" you laughed and pulled him closer. "I'm joking, cuddle me you big old teddy bear,"

Yes, your big teddy bear.


	5. I love you two too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata X Tsuckishima X Yamaguchi
> 
> Hinata's point of view
> 
> I wrote this based on my own partners, so it's short and sweet. I guess this is a Drabble or somthing???

I couldn't be happier. I'm sharing my bento with my adorable boyfriend Yamaguchi, we are in a rather secluded place and waiting for our other partner. "Sorry it took so long, getting absent work is a pain in the ass," Tsukishima walked by and sat with us as I poked Yamaguchi's cheek with a maki roll. "Sho-chan I'm not hungry-" Yamaguchi kept protesting. "Hi hi Kei," I took a break from harassing Yamaguchi and leaned over to Kei while making kissy noises. His brows furrowed "no," so I retorted by licking his cheek. Yamaguchi starts giggling and hugs Kei. "How has your day been Tsukki," Kei sighs and kisses Yamaguchi's cheek. "Ne ne what about me Kei," the blond scoffed at me. Yamaguchi put his hand over mine and leaned in, over excited I jolted to his lips in quick cute kisses. One of my arms held the nape of Yamaguchi's neck an I kissed him harder. "Alright alright, quit it you two I'm getting uncomfortable," Kei shifted and pulled out a bento, I pulled away from Yamaguchi who's face was now flustered. "You taste like sugar Sho-chan," Yamaguchi whispered and I giggled. "And you taste like fruits, I need it every day~" Kei hit the back of my head and Yamaguchi made flustered squeaks. My cheeks puffed up and I shoved foo in my face and Yamaguchi's face stayed red while switching gazes between me and Kei. "How did I get so lucky," Kei paused before taking a bite of the rice he has and I swallow the last of my food. "What do you mean Tadashi?" Kei showed concern as he stared at the brunette. "Well I mean... I'm shy an insecure, and I just so happen to not only have one but two lovers," Yamaguchi reaches his hands out for mine and Kei, "one who's over confident and sarcastic and another who is energetic and playful, I just don't know how I got so lucky."

I tackled Yamaguchi to the ground, Kei making a concerned noise as I snuggled Yams "because your adorable and optimistic Yama, me and Kei wouldn't be together if not for you, and you make us happy. It's not luck it's love," I covered him in quick kisses and Kei sighs and chuckled. "Chibi is right you know, your not lucky, we just love you," Kei's hand reached out for Yamaguchi's and he kisses his knuckles.

"I love you two too~"


	6. Daddy Daichi Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpaca-chan warnings: sexual content and Daddy Dom kink. If either make you uncomfortable do not read. Thanks.
> 
> Daichi and you wake up, he has to leave for practice. Daddy Daichi can be a little late can't he?

Sunlight fluttered into the room as your eyes slowly opened. You yawn and sit up in your bed, rolling your head to pop your neck. When your head lolls forward you open your eyes to a gorgeous body that slept next to you. Your cheeks flushed as you thought of last night. Romantic and slow sex with your boyfriend of four years, Daichi. You stretch before scooting closer to his body and swooping your arm around his form. Your face pressed into his neck from behind, kissing his neck softly as your hand that wrapped around him searched to hold his hand. You hear him mumble words that sounded like your name. "Mmmmmm~Mornin' Dai-chii" he lifted his head to look at you with half lidded eyes. "Hey baby girl, how'd you sleep?" You pecked his lips. "Pretty good considering it's almost two p.m." Daichi took a deep breath and rose from the bed. /that ass/. "Ughhhhh- we have weekend practice that's supposed to start at two fifteen," he stretched his body, giving you a full view of his back muscles and tight ass. You make a soft throaty moan. "Daichi, can't you afford to stay a little later today?" He turns to you, his pants in hand. "Sorry baby girl, I'm captain after all," a half smile and eyes looking down to you. You will make him stay. "But- but-" you make your voice a little higher then usual and bat your eyes. The sexy beast of a man before you chuckles and rolls his eyes "your begging doesn't work~"

you quickly reach out to him and grab his wrist. Batting your eyes and letting yourself seduce this hunk.  
"But daddy~"

His pupils dilate and he visibly shudders. "Ne, can you stay just a little longer daddy, I want you to take care of me, I'm being bad aren't I?" Your eyes flutter and your lips curl into a pout as Daichi swallows hard and absorbs the situation. His Daddy Dom kink was your plan, there is no way he's leaving right now. He closes his eyes and takes in a breath; when his eyes open his look is glossy with sex appeal as his hand grabs your wrist. "I'm going to be late aren't I, you're naughty, keeping daddy here because your a needy little girl," he pushes you into the bed roughly. "I was soft last night but you won't be getting the same treatment-" his hand slips between your thighs and rubs at your cunt "after all, your being such a naughty girl," you gasp for air sharply. "Fuck Daichi," he flicks your clit. "Watch your mouth, or do I have to shove myself in it," he takes both your hands and pins you down with one arm. His lips fight with yours, hungry and rough he bites your lips just rough enough. He rubs his tongue against yours in an open kiss, his free hand still rubbing small circles on your clit. "Daddy, please" you're begging him between breaths and kisses. "Shut up, this is punishment for being a bad girl remember... Tsk tsk- using my kink against me," he grabs his belt from the pants that laid on the bed, from when he tried to get dressed, and used the belt to tie your hands together. He pulled you roughly from the bed and pushed you to your knees. Being submissive as you were you immediately started sucking at his now hard cock. Your tongue runs along the bottom side, lips kissing his tip when you reach it. Your eyes are fixed on his approving stare. His hands are in your hair as he pulls you closer to his cock. You open for him and he forces you down on him. You gag a little and his breath hitches, you begin sucking on him as he slowly tugs you by your hair. "That's it, be a good girl for daddy, eat me up real nice like that," you moan against his dick and his head rolls back.

He sighs. "We can't drag this on all day sadly," he picks you up from your armpits an shoves you face first into the bed. You moan out his name and try raising your ass for him. He grabs your waist and pulls you up against his length, his dick rubbing against your clit as he slowly grinds against you. Both his hands go to smack your ass, he anticipates your noises. "Be a good girl for daddy and beg," you moan out as he leans his chest into your back, hands finding their way to your nipples and play with them. "Fuck, please daddy, take me, ah, take me hard pleassseeee dadddyyyyy" a satisfied hum purrs from his throat. "Good girl," he moves a hand between your crotch and slides his dick in you, a sigh of relief. The relief of being filled doesn't last long as he soon bites into you and pulls out only to slam back into you. He repeats slamming into you, before he gets tired of how slow it is. He slides balls deep and gyrates into you. He is whispering praise after praise in your ear, leaving kisses and bites on your neck and shoulders. It isn't long before he makes you come furiously. A cum high state you fumble with your words as you climax. Daichi pulls out and pumps the base of his cock as his cum shoots against your back. There was less then last night but he still came so much. He leans in and releases your hands, you try to regain your breath as he pecks your cheek. "I really gotta go now, promise me you'll check for any bruises, I hate hurting you," you lift your head up and kiss his lips before he pulls his pants up and throws a shirt on. He rushes to grab his bag. "Daichi!" he turns towards you, standing in the doorway. "I love you daddy~" his face flushed. "I love you too baby girl."


	7. Kageyama fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OmEGAVERSE  
> Because I can't get enough of this damn au  
> Send hELP
> 
> A!Kageyama X O!Reader
> 
> Alpaca-chan warnings: LANGUAGE AND ANGSTY ANGST ANGST

You were slightly angry with your mate at the moment. All his time he spent practicing volleyball or talking about volleyball. All you wanted was cuddles and compassion. With the feelings of being neglected you began giving attention to other alphas, it only took a few weeks for Tobio to notice.

"[name]-chan hasn't been their self lately," Suga finishes sipping on his water. Kageyama wanted to ask another Omega to see if he had fucked up somehow. "I thought you and [name] left each other," Suga nervously laughed. "... What" Kageyama stared andSuga swallowed hard, becoming visibly nervous. "Last time I was with them, they smelled like Oikawa-kun," Kageyama's mouth ran dry an he clenched his bottle. "Calm down Tobio-kun, you should try to talk to them after practice," "I'll be sure to do that, thank you Suga-senpai,". Kageyama was always a calm and collected kind of Alpha, but this time he had a hard containing his anger about the information Suga gave him. 'When would they have spent time with Oikawa' 'how come I haven't noticed' 'why are they hanging out with Oikawa' 'speaking of [name] they should have their heat soon'. It then hit Kageyama what might be going on, what if [name] was making plans to spend there heat with Oikawa. Kageyama bit down on his lip and set the ball full force to poor Hinata's face. Kageyama was so enraged that he turned heel and headed straight out of the gyms, a loud growl unconsciously emanated from the young Alpha.

He was on a war path, his scent told anyone nearby he was enraged. He was scarier then he normally was when he approached [club room]. He pulled the door open, your name was furiously spewed from his lips. The others in the room made way as you excused yourself and apologized for Tobio's actions. Once you walked out of the room and closed the door you snapped at him. "What do you think your doing!" You felt a tight grip on your wrist, strong enough to bruise. Kageyama pulled you forcefully towards him and slammed you into the lockers opposite of the door you just exited. "You do smell like him," your wrist hurt, he was getting angrier by the second. "So you finally noticed huh," you heard him growl at your sass. "This isn't a fucking game, why do you smell like Oikawa!" You laugh at Tobio which seemed to unsettle him. "Because your so fucking busy that other Alphas thought I wasn't claimed you fucker! Do you have any idea how hard it is to have Alphas harass you regularly because your own Alpha can't fucking protect you!" His grip loosened lightly as you screamed at him, you hoped people heard. "So excuse me 'king' for asking one of my friends to mark me with their scent so I'd stop being harassed! So Alphas wouldn't give me uncomfortable stares when I walk home alone!" You pull your small wrist from Tobio's hand. Tobio just stared down at you, an apologetic look on his face as small tears fell off your cheeks. "I'm... Sorry," you lifted your hand and met your palm to his cheek. "Sorry doesn't change the fact I depended on you to protect me Tobio, it doesn't change the fact I had to ask another Alpha for help," you went back into your club room, trying not to let him hear you bawl your eyes out. Tobio stood in the same spot, letting tears fall down his face. 'How did I fuck up this bad'.


	8. Can this work Sugawara X reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpaca warnings (?): reader gender not specified *throws glitter into the air* also a warning for language and mild refrence to adult situations.
> 
> Omegaverse
> 
> Omega Sugawara X Omega Reader

You had grown up with Sugawara. He was your neighbor and best friend. Suga presented his last year of middle school, it didn't surprise you he was an Omega. He was such a good guy, he cared, he loved, he nurtured. You weren't going to tell him you had feelings for him before he presented but now you were waiting. Waiting to present as an alpha so you could finally tell Suga how you felt. Your first year of high school passed by and you hadn't presented. By the second year you hadn't presented either. You were nervous about if you were a beta. Do betas and omegas even work out as relationships. The thought was killing you, the thought of being forced to live without him killed you.

"(Name) are you alright?" You lifted your eyes from the blank notebook before you. "Yea I'm okay Koshi, thanks for always worrying about me," Suga gave a warm smile and sat down near your desk. It was lunch time, you and Suga usually ate together. He was talking about his upcoming game, his face full of excitement. His smile was pure and precious, you would have just stared at his features and ignored all noise if his voice wasn't as heavenly as it is. "(Name) are you sure your ok?" You snapped out of your thoughts, you haven't been this distracted before. You weren't hungry and you couldn't focus. "I think I may have a fever Koshi, I think I'll go stop by the nurse," you grabbed your bag and lunchbox and waved at Suga. He bowed a little, same unearthly smile upon his features. "I hope you get better, remember I'm always here for you," you left the room and started walking towards the nurses. The air around you started getting heavier, you were starting to worry. You managed to get into the nurses office. She looked up at you and smiled. "Are you okay dearie," her voice was soft. It was hard to breath, the area around you seemed thick and you began to get lightheaded. "It's hot," you began to whine as you tried to stumble into the room. The nurse's eyes blew wide open an she ran to help you sit down, she Immediately shut the door and locked it. "Why are you at school when you know you were going into heat!" She turned to you and you looked up to her. "That can't be right, my heat? I haven't presented yet... I'm pretty sure I'm a beta," the woman rolled her head and placed her palm to your forehead and sighed. "You haven't presented yet... That explains why you came to me and not straight home... Sweetie you look like an omega going into heat," you laughed without warning and shook your head. "No, I'm not an omega," the woman looked surprised, most people are enthralled that they present. "What's your parents phone number sweetheart, I'll make sure they come get you," you nodded your head and complied.

It had been only a day of suffering physically and mentally. You were already curled up on your bed horny and extremely depressed. Your family was so enthralled you presented, they "feared" you being a beta. You wanted to scream and cry and run away from it all. You rather be a beta than this. You would have to grow up onlooking as Suga fell for some strong and capable alpha and you'd probably to the same. There's nothing wrong with him being happy but... you don't want to fall for anyone else, you don't want to watch Suga live without you. You were a mess of tears, you lost your voice and your eyes puffed up from crying so much. You ended up crying yourself to sleep and woke up no longer over heating and whimpering. Although your first heat passed quickly as your family had said it would, you couldn't face Suga. Oh god Suga... You started crying again, dry tears as you had no more left. You spent the day at home in your bed, wishing that this was all a bad dream. You have no clue how much time passed, but you knew it was some time at night. You heard footsteps down the hall, someone must have called in from work to make sure you were ok. You heard your door open "(name)" fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Your clenched the blanket close, the voice was Suga's. "What are you doing Sugawara," your voice was dark and low. "Well you wouldn't pick up your phone when I called and texted you earlier, I was worried about you," you heard his bag drop to the floor. He probably just got off of volleyball practice. You felt his hand touch your calve as if he tried to comfort you, you curled up into a fetal position quickly. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE," Suga was unprepared and filched backward. "W... What?" He was confused and fragile, you clenched the sheets closer. "You have no idea Koshi, how I feel about you. About what we could have been. I love you Suga, I love you so damn much bu-" "I love you too (name)- jeez I've been waiting years to say that," your heart stopped. 

Your body found liquid tears again, a violent scream passed through your throat as you began bawling insanely. Suga rushed towards your side and tried to comfort you. "What? Did I say something wrong, what did I do, oh god- are you rutting?" You quickly rose up from your bed and grabbed his shirt pushing him back a little. "I'M AN OMEGA," you both kept staring at each other as your knees gave in, your fists on his shirt got weaker and you began to fall to the floor. Suga grabbed you by the waist and held you in an embrace. You just cried into him, you heard soft sobs from him as well. "(Name)" you tried to soften your cries to listen to Suga. "We can... Make this work," you pushed him away and stared. "What," you title your head, the tears lightened. "Hear me out (name)," he took his hand and pet your hair. "I wasn't lying when I said I love you too, you presenting as an omega doesn't change my feelings for you... We can work this out, I... want to work this out," you lifted your hand to touch his cheek. He nuzzle his cheek into your hand. "We can be mates, you know Daichi right? He can help us. He can scent us so that other alphas will stay away. And when or rather if we ever want offspring... I wouldn't mind asking Daichi to help with that too. We could still help with each others heats as well," his face turned red as he held your face. "We could use our hands or- toys.... To help with that stuff..." Your other hand shot up to his other cheek. Finally after all these years, you can hold him close. After all these years you could call him your mate. You never expected both of you to be omegas. But... It wasn't as bad as you thought it'd be. You had Suga after all.


	9. Sorry guys

Alright so because AO3 doesn't have its own app and is had to navigate via mobile I have long since switched over to haikyuutscenarios.tumblr.com so if you all still want me to make fics for your requests please, please, please shoot me a request over there. Why have I switched to tumblr? A lot of people are more comfortable requesting on anonymous and I get notified of requests as well so thank you for understanding. I'm sorry if I unconvinced anyone by procrastinating on posting this. However other works will be posted here as long as they are long term and by chapter where as the tumblr is more of a drabbling/one shot area. Again guys I'm so sorry abou this please forgive me.

-hallowtine

**Author's Note:**

> -thanks for reading!-  
> Let me know if you want this continued


End file.
